Beso de crema
by rox siniestra
Summary: En la espera por el combate entre Gan Gan Galaxy y Wild Fand, dos miembros del equipo Japones, pasan una tarde bastante dulce... Advertencia: yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas.


**Yo: hace cuanto no subía un nuevo yaoi…**

**Kyoya: ¿Quién es la pareja?**

**Yo: una que nadie se creería**

**Ryuga: solo dilo**

**Yo: no, lee y sabrás, Kyoya…**

**Kyoya: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

Era un día lluvioso en Metal City, y el equipo de Gan Gan Galaxy se encontraba en la WBBA esperando a que la lluvia cesara para poder comenzar su combate contra Wild Fang.

-Esto es muy aburrido- se quejo Yu, quien estaba acomodándose por decima octava vez en el sofá.

-Si estas aburrido ve con Madoka y Kenta a comprar- dijo Tsubasa, mientras leía tranquilamente un libro.

-Ya que- dijo Yu, antes de seguir a Madoka y a Kenta, quienes se encontraban saliendo de la habitación.

-Tsubasa ¿vas a leer todo el día?- le pregunta Masamune, al ver al chico de cabellos plateados muy concentrado en el libro.

-Puedes ser…- le contesta Tsubasa, sin quitar la mirada de su libro.

-Aburrido, yo me voy- dijo Masamune, antes de salir de la habitación donde se encontraban.

-Ginga, ¿Tú porque no te has ido?- le pregunta Tsubasa, y al no haber escuchado una respuesta, aparta su mirada del libro, y ve al chico de cabellos rojos dormido en uno de los sofás de la habitación.

Tsubasa al ver al poseedor de Pegasus dormido, le causo mucha ternura, por lo cual se para y se acerca a él.

-¿Por qué te vez tan lindo dormido?- se preguntaba Tsubasa en su mente, mientras acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de Ginga.

Ginga, aun dormido, comenzó a sonreír al sentir la mano del poseedor de Eagle acariciando su mejilla, y eso hizo que Tsubasa lo mirara aun con más ternura.

Los minutos pasaron y Ginga comenzó a sentir que algo lo despertaba, y eso era Tsubasa, quien aun acariciaba la mejilla del chico de cabellos rojos.

-Tsubasa ¿Qué haces?- le pregunta Ginga, mientras abría los ojos y se sentaba en el sofá.

-Te despertaba, todos se fueron, estamos solos- dijo Tsubasa, con una sonrisa, pero al encontrarse su rostro muy cerca del de Ginga, provoco que este se sonrojara al nivel de sus cabellos.

-Tsu… Tsubasa ¿puedes alejarte un poco?- le pregunta Ginga, quien estaba comenzando a sentir un intenso calor en su rostro.

-…- Tsubasa estaba dudando si distanciarse o no del rostro de Ginga, pero al ver el sonrojo de este, se alejó un poco, y se sentó en el suelo- ¿Tienes fiebre?- le pregunta, mientras miraba fijamente al chico.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- pregunta Ginga, al estar confundido por la pregunta del chico de cabellos plateados.

-Esta muy rojo- le contesta Tsubasa, pero lo único que logro es que Ginga saliera corriendo al baño- Eso fue extraño, pero se veía tan lindo con ese sonrojo- pensó y luego se pone de pie y se dirige al sofá para seguía leyendo.

Mientras que Tsubasa regresaba a su lectura, Ginga se encerró en el baño y se miraba el sonrojo en el espejo.

-¿Por qué me sonroje tanto? Solo porque me cruce con sus ojos ámbares, y sentí su respiración, y… y… hay se veía tan lindo…- pensaba Ginga, con una sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció y sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daban- ¡GINGA HAGANE! ¿¡QUÉ ESTAS PENSANDO!? Tsubasa es un amigo, un compañero de equipo, no es nada más… ¿o si?- se cuestionaba en la mente, mientras con agua fría se lavaba las cara, para que su sonrojo disminuyera.

Ginga termina y al salir de baño siente un olor bastante peculiar, y por eso decide seguirlo. Ese olor lo llevo a la cocina, y cuando llega ve a Tsubasa, con un delantal blanco mientras cocinaba.

-¿Estas mejor?- le pregunta Tsubasa, a lo que Ginga solo asiente- que bueno- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le pregunta Ginga, mientras veía como Tsubasa cocinaba.

-Hare un pastel de fresas- le responde Tsubasa, sin quitar la mirada de los que estaba haciendo- ¿me quieres ayudar?- pregunta, con una leve sonrisa.

-Seguro…- le responde Ginga, y va con él.

Ambos comenzaron a cocinar, pero Ginga al hacer la crema se había manchado un poco la mejilla, lo que hizo que Tsubasa riera.

-No es gracioso- dijo Ginga, al escuchar la risa del poseedor de Eagle.

-Bien, no lo es- dijo Tsubasa, quien se quita una lágrima, causada por la risa, y luego se acerca a Ginga, y le lame la mejilla para poder quitarle la crema.

-¡Tsubasa!- grito Ginga, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un adorable color carmesí.

-Te vez lindo- dijo Tsubasa, para que Ginga se siga sonrojando.

-…- Ginga pensó en algo, miro la crema y luego a Tsubasa, y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Ginga tomo con sus dedos un poco de crema, y la unto en las mejillas y en la nariz del chico de cabellos plateados.

-Ginga…- dijo Tsubasa, y como una venganza le hizo lo mismo a Ginga.

Ambos siguieron así por unos minutos, ya que la crema termino por acabarse.

-Creo que no habrá pastel- dijo Ginga, al notar que ya no había nada de crema.

-A menos que quieras usar la que tienes encima…- dijo Tsubasa, con un tono de picardía, lo cual hizo que Ginga lo mirara y se sonrojara.

-Que gracioso- dijo Ginga, con un tono de sarcasmo, mientras su miraba se chocaba con unos hermosos ojos ámbares.

-Sera mejor que nos quitemos la crema de encima- dijo Tsubasa, mientras se ponía de pie, y le ofrecía la mano derecha a Ginga, para que este también se ponga de pie.

Ginga acepta la ayuda de Tsubasa, y se pone de pie, pero había sido una trampa del chico de ojos ámbares y cabellos plateados, ya que este con su mano libre tomo a Ginga de la cintura y lo acerco a él.

-Tsu…basa…- dijo Ginga, mientras el rostro del poseedor de Eagle se acercaba más y más al de él.

Sus rostros siguieron acercándose hasta el punto en que sus labios se rozaron, y poco a poco se fundieron en un beso. Ginga no estaba poniendo ninguna resistencia a ellos, tal vez era porque le gustaba, o tal vez porque esa mescla de crema con el sabor de los labios de seda de Tsubasa le estaba encantando.

Pero por mucho que les gustara ese beso, debían separarse, ya que sus pulmones no soportarían mucho tiempo más sin oxigeno.

-Ginga…- susurro Tsubasa, a la vez que acaricia la mejilla del mencionado.

Ambos se miraban, con una sonrisa cada uno, brillo en sus ojos, hasta que un ruido les llamo la atención.

-Tsubasa, Ginga- llamaron Madoka, Kenta, Yu y Masamune, que estaban entrando en la cocina.

-Hola chicos- saludo Ginga, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué les paso?- pregunta Kenta, al ponerse frente a Ginga.

Yu se acerca a Tsubasa, y con uno de sus dedos toma un poco de la crema que tenía el chico de cabellos plateados encima.

-Crema- dijo Yu, al reconocer ese gusto.

-Chicos ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?- pregunta Madoka, al ver el estado de la cocina y de ambos bladers.

-Un intento de pastel de fresa, pero terminamos mal- dijo Tsubasa, y luego suspira- iré a ducharme- dijo, y se fue de la cocina.

-Ginga, mejor dúchate cuando Tsubasa termine- sugirió Masamune, mientras tomaba un refresco del refrigerador.

Ginga solo suspira y va a la sala donde estaban anteriormente, y encuentra tirado el libro de Tsubasa.

-¿Qué estaba leyendo?- se pregunto Ginga, mientras toma el libro y lee la portada _"Aprendiendo a confesar los sentimientos"_ y vio que estaba marcado en el capitulo 2 _"Un regalo dulce"_.

Ginga al ver esto se sorprende y luego sonríe, ya que su querido Tsubasa, planeo esto desde el principio.

_FIN_

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Kyoya: siempre supe que algo paso entre ellos dos en los campeonatos mundiales**

**Dark: yo también lo pensé**

**Tsubasa: ¬¬**

**Yo: awwwww sabes que te amo loquito *estruja a Tsubasa***

**Ryuga: otra vez no**

**Yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
